


Those We Left Behind

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Sabriel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Sam has a realization after seeing Gabriel's Grace.





	Those We Left Behind

Sam sat at the table, head in his hands, pushing back the tears that he refused to shed these past two months. He didn't hear his brother come up the stairs from the room where Jack lay resting. Didn't hear his footsteps as he crossed the library to where Sam sat, hunched over the now empty metal box. Barely bothered to lift his head when Dean spoke into the heavy silence that surrounded him.

“Sam? Hey, Sammy, you okay? Speak to me.” Dean watched him cautiously as he neared his brother.

“I didn't bring him back. I should have brought him back, Dean.” Sam's voice was thick with the unshed tears, he knew if he let them flow, it would take more energy than he had to make them stop again. So, he swallowed them down once again, just for a little longer.

“Who, Sammy? Shoulda brought who back?” Dean was truly confused. So much had happened to them all these past few weeks, it was hard to separate one thing from the next. And then he saw it, the simple tin box that had held the vial of Gabriel's Grace. He saw the way Sam's hand hovered near it, his fingertips just shy of brushing across it. He never realized… “Oh.”

Sam looked at Dean, the pain evident in his eyes. “He saved us, Dean. He saved us. And I just left him there. I wasn't thinking. I should have found a way to bring him back.”

“Sammy, Sam. It's ok, calm down, we've all been through a lot and…”

“No! You don't understand. He deserved better than to be left in that god-forsaken wasteland to just rot! He went out like a hunter, he deserved a hunter's funeral. He deserved better than to die for us. He...he deserved better than to love me.”

Sam ran his fingers over the box as a tear managed to escape.

\----------

Somewhere in the Empty, a glow of blue sparked out in the infinite darkness. “Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the writers for this sudden burst of angst.


End file.
